1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a timing controller capable of removing a surge signal and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The display resolution of a display apparatus typically refers to the number of distinct pixels in each dimension that can be displayed. As the size of the display apparatus increases, the resolution may increase accordingly. To display a high quality image, the resolution may be increased by increasing the integrity of pixels in the display apparatus.
The display apparatus may include a timing controller that outputs a data enable signal indicating the effective period of input video data. During the effective period, the input video is valid and can be displayed. However, the data enable signal may be distorted by a surge signal, thereby resulting in a reduction in the display quality.
Thus, there is a need for a timing controller that is capable of removing the surge signal from the data enable signal and a display apparatus including the same.